


Here To Stay

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x03 Coda, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: 12x03 Coda. It's been too long since Dean locked himself in his room after Mary left. Sam gets worried about him, and calls Castiel, hoping he can do something. Fluffy. This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a Destiel fanfiction, and I'm really hoping you like it! Sorry if it sucks.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam watched his brother, concerned. Dean didn't seem to notice, deep in thought as he watched the bunker door. "Dean?"

"Yeah." The reply came a second too late. "I'm okay, Sammy." His voice was breaking slightly. "I'm going to my room." Dean picked up his phone and a beer bottle that was sitting on the table, and walked away without another word. Sam watched him walk away, sighing. When his brother was out of sight, he picked out a book from a nearby shelf and sat down with it.

In his room, Dean had lost track of time. He only left to get more beer, and the result was two empty bottles on the table next to his bed and a half-filled bottle in his hand. The picture he had of him and Mary was turned away from him, and he just wanted to be alone for a while. On the other hand, Sam was keeping track of how long Dean was in his room. He started to really worry when it had almost been an hour, so he walked to his brother's room and paused outside the door. "Dean?" 

There was no reply. Sam banged on the door, repeatedly calling his name, until the door opened the littlest bit, Dean's face appearing in the crack. "What did I say, Sam?"

"Look, man, you've been there for practically an hour. Do you want to talk?" 

The door slammed shut.

Sam sighed, heading back to the library. He tried to get back to his book, but he couldn't concentrate. Mostly to himself, he said, "Hey, Castiel? Can you come here for a sec? I kinda need your help down here."

Moments later, the angel appeared behind him, his eyes set on Sam. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey Cas." He reached out and gave him an awkward hug. 

"What's the problem?"

"Dean. He went to his room around an hour ago and won't talk to me. Do you think you could uh... do something?"

"I'll try." Cas took a look around, tilting his head in confusion. "Where's Mary?"

"That's the thing. She left." 

"Why?"

"She told us she missed Dad, and she missed us when we were younger." 

"You mean when you were a few years old, correct?" 

"Yeah." Sam suddenly asked, "What happened to the coat?" The angel looked down at his outfit, just a suit now. 

"I was following a lead, and went to do some interrogations. I didn't wear it." Sam nodded. "Where's Dean?"

Sam took him to where Dean's room was, leaving him outside the door. "I think you might want to do this by yourself. He slammed the door on me." He walked away, leaving Cas standing outside Dean's locked door. 

Cas knocked, loud enough to get Dean's attention. "Hello? Dean?" He heard him say, "What is it now?" under his breath as he opened the door just enough to see out of it. "Cas? What are you doing here?"

"Sam called me. He's worried about you." The angel placed one hand on the doorknob, unlocking it almost immediately. He opened the door the rest of the way, taking a look inside the room.

Some furniture was tossed around, almost looking like it were an accident. Three bottles now sat on the table instead of two. A fourth bottle, mostly full, was in Dean's hand. Cas avoided looking right at Dean, knowing he wouldn't be very happy and he wouldn't hide his annoyance. 

"What happened here, Dean?"

"It's not a big deal." Dean reluctantly let Cas in, locking the door again as soon as they were both inside. Just by the way he was acting and talking, Cas didn't need to guess to know how he was feeling. 

"I feel like it is. You're hiding how you're feeling, and that's not healthy." Without asking, Cas sat on the edge of Dean's bed, shifting slightly before he got comfortable. "You're going to talk." 

Dean just wanted to kick him out, but he knew Cas, and he knew that he wouldn't give up until he said something. With one last sip of beer, he took a seat next to him. They both knew how close they were to each other now, but neither one said anything about it.

"I guess Sam told you?" Cas watched him, a blank look on his face. "About Mom?" 

"Yes, he did." Cas adjusted his tie, sensing the awkwardness in the room. "You don't seem to be handling this very well." 

"What are you, a damn therapist?" Every word sounded dangerous, almost like Dean was warning him to back off. "And I'm fine." He tried to take another sip from his bottle, but Cas wasn't going to let him. He placed his hand on Dean's, gently prying the bottle from his hand. Dean watched his every move as the angel put it a safe distance away. He couldn't get it back without having to cross in front of Cas, and looked away from it, defeated. "Son of a bitch."

"I can tell you're not okay." His eyes never left Dean's. They had some kind of staring contest, until Dean dropped his eyes and looked away from him. 

"I mean this, Cas. I'm okay." He sounded less mad, more frustrated at Cas. He didn't say anything in return, the way he was watching Dean was more than enough to tell him: he didn't believe him, and he wouldn't let him get away with lying about it. "Stop watching me like that."

With a sigh, Cas looked away. After a moment, he looked back at him, this time with a sympathetic expression on his face. Even then, Dean could see that he didn't believe him. "You want the truth, Cas? Fine." After a moment of thought, he began to talk, almost hesitantly. 

"Mom left, Cas. She left me and Sammy, and she thought that just telling us she loved us was enough before she walked away." Cas thought it may just have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard Dean's voice break the tiniest bit.

"It could have been worse, Dean." 

Dean immediately turned to him. "How, Cas? She didn't have to leave. She could have stayed with us. She probably knew we'd be hurt by it too, and she still left. How could it have been worse?"

That silenced the angel, but he didn't have to say anything, because Dean was starting to talk again. "I thought we could be a family again. But Mom didn't think so." 

"She still loves you, Dean. You know that." Cas's voice was gentler now, more understanding. "She just needs time to adjust." 

"I guess." He was almost surprised when Cas put his hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concern and something else he couldn't put his finger on. 

Cas got up to leave, standing up and stepping towards the door. "Wait, Cas." 

"Yes, Dean?" It almost seemed like Cas hadn't actually planned to leave, the way he turned almost immediately. 

"Did I tell you you could leave?" Even though Dean looked upset still, a smirk was slowly growing on his face, and he did such a good job of looking okay that anyone who didn't know him would think nothing was wrong. "You can stay for a little bit."

"What about wanting to be alone?" 

"What about it?" It was almost like Dean had completely forgotten about slamming the door in Sam's face and how he'd drank almost four beers. "Stay for a bit, Cas."

"Alright." Cas took his seat on the bed again, not bothering to say anything when Dean reached for the bottle again. 

Mostly, they were silent, the only sounds in the room being the beer moving around inside the bottle and maybe a cough here or there. Dean broke the silence, asking, "How's the hunt for Lucifer going?"

"Alright, I suppose. We found out he was with Rowena." Cas realized he said 'we' after the words came out of his mouth. Dean watched him, confused. 

"We?" 

"Crowley insisted on joining me. We ran into each other after I interrogated somebody." 

"That must've been fun." 

"It wasn't anywhere near fun, Dean." Cas was frowning now. 

"It's sarcasm, Cas, I didn't really mean it." Dean rolled his eyes and sipped from the bottle again. 

"Oh. Of course," Cas replied, saying nothing else. 

Sam knocked on the door suddenly, startling both Dean and Cas. "You okay in there?" he called to them. 

"Yeah, Sammy, we're fine." They listened to Sam walking away, the sound of his footsteps getting quieter and quieter. 

A few minutes later, Dean was laying back on the bed, his head on the pillow. "I'm just laying down, Cas, relax," he said, noticing the way the angel was starting to stand up. He only nodded, sitting back down. 

There was more silence after that, but neither of them seemed to care. Sam came back once to check on them, then left them alone. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Cas turned towards him, waiting. 

Without even realizing he was saying it, Dean quietly said, "I think I love you."

"What?" 

Dean didn't say anything else, refusing to even look at Cas. "Never mind, Cas. Just forget it." 

"Did you just say that you loved me, Dean?" Cas didn't sound mad or upset, just curious. He watched Dean expectantly, waiting for him to say something else, but he didn't, not for a few minutes.

"If I did?" 

"Then I would say that I love you too." Cas didn't seem embarrassed while admitting it, instead he just remained quiet with his eyes set on Dean. 

Dean didn't say anything after that, just got closer to Cas until there was barely any space between them. "Seriously?" When Cas nodded, Dean looked straight into his eyes. It was like he couldn't look away, and then leaned in, closing the distance between them with a kiss. 

It was over quickly, lasting only a few seconds before Dean pulled away, embarrassed. "Sorry," he muttered. Cas just sat there, surprised. "Why are you sorry, Dean?"

"Never mind," he said again. When he tried to turn away, the angel pulled him back, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking right into his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Dean."

Not giving him a chance to respond, Cas pulled him in for another kiss, this one much more heated and intense than the last one. Dean seemed to know what to do almost immediately, running his fingers through Cas's hair with one hand and holding him by the jacket with the other. He could feel Cas's hand on his shoulders, moving to the base of his neck. 

They went on for about a minute until they both had to come up for air. "Can we do that again?" Cas asked, holding Dean like he needed him to live. 

"As often as you want," Dean answered, holding Cas's face in his hands. "I really love you, you know." 

"I know," Cas replied, then they were kissing again. Even though they hadn't kissed much, it felt natural, like they'd been doing it for years. Cas felt Dean's hands wrapping around his waist, one hand staying that way while the other worked at taking his suit jacket off. Even though he was using just one hand, it was off of him in seconds. "Dean," Cas suddenly said. "Not tonight." He seemed to know exactly what Dean wanted.

"Fine." Dean looked at Cas, a smile on his face even as he tried to act otherwise. "But you're staying with me tonight."

"Of course I am." Dean rested his head on Cas's chest and they laid back on Dean's bed together. Dean fell asleep not long after that, and the angel was content to just watch him, a blissful smile on his face. "I'm here to stay."


End file.
